


they don't like it, sue me

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Timmy.”</p><p>	“Mmm.”</p><p>	“Wake up.”</p><p>	“Uh uh.”</p><p>	“C'mon baby.”</p><p>	“Don't wanna.”</p><p>Title taken from Drive By by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they don't like it, sue me

“Timmy.”

“Mmm.”

“Wake up.”

“Uh uh.”

“C'mon baby.”

“Don't wanna.”

Something Javi truly envies about Tim is his ability to sleep absolute anywhere. He will curl up in a ball wherever he can find a warm patch of sun or a warm and welcoming lap and will nap to his heart's content. Today, with a housing delay at the hotel, Tim's chosen target in the lobby had been Javi. Not that Javi had minded. He'd done it even before they'd been outed but now, with the travel secretary finally having sorted out their room, he's ready to get out of the lobby and go the hell to bed.

He sighs and shakes Tim, starts pushing his husband off of his lap and making a noise of relief when Tim rolls fluidly to his feet. Not that he thinks Tim is at all awake. He's confirmed right when his man sways on his feet and thumps into Javi's chest, mumbling against his shirt. Javi pats his hair and grips his shoulder, steering him towards the elevator bank. Tim makes a happy noise and pats Javi's hand before squeezing it. It makes Javi smile.

They have a routine for hotel nights. Usually they go out and get something to eat, alone or with the guys. But with Tim still so tired and still a little sick, it's going to be a night in with room service. They make it to the room and dump their bags in the corner. They take turns in the shower, Tim going second. Javi listens to him singing in the shower while he orders room service and something to drink. When Tim comes out, he opens up his laptop on the bed so they can curl up together and catch up on White Collar. Javi might be irrationally jealous of Tim's crush on Peter. Just a little.

“Tim, what are you doing?”

Tim, who had just extended his phone to arms length and snapped a photo of them, is texting so fast that Javi's surprised his thumbs don't start smoking on the screen. Javi tries to lean in, peek, but Tim smacks his shoulder and tells him to be patient. When his computer dings, Tim beams and leans forward, pausing the episode mid-Mozzie and bringing up twitter. It's Tim's first tweet since March and when Javi leans in to read it, he snorts.

@timlincecum: Watching my favorite fictional gman with my favorite wannabe gman. #WhiteCollar #fuckyeahPeterBurke #myhusbandishotterthanyours

It's attached to the picture he just took. In it, his glasses are sliding down his nose and he's flashing a cheesy grin while Javi is looking away from the camera, down at the laptop. It might be one of Javi's favorite pictures of them.

He kisses the top of Tim's head. “Send me a copy of that picture, okay?”

“Sure thing.”


End file.
